Fairies, Dreams, and Earl Grey Tea
by MutedClamour
Summary: Arthur is the only one in the meeting room and cannot help but daydream for a while. US/UK. reviews would be lovely. written for Gambols.


**Disclaimer:**** Of course, I own absolutely nothing but the story itself and not the characters.**

**Reviews make me happy.**

**Fairies, Dreams, and Earl Grey Tea**

The clock ticked tirelessly in the empty meeting room with the only sound being a _clink _of china as Arthur reached for his Earl Grey tea. He drank at the warm liquid absentmindedly as he quietly wrote down important points from their previous meeting. The Allies had decided to take a momentary break and England had taken the opportunity to stay behind and work without having to banter with Alfred.

The rain patted heavily against the large windows and Arthur felt his eyes go heavy. He folded his arms and leaned down to rest against the table, resting his eyes for a few seconds. It was silent for the most part until Kirkland heard a small tinkering of utensils and opened one eye, a weak smile appearing.

"Well, good day madam." Arthur greeted at the small fairy in front of him. She gave a small curtsy in her forest green dress and continued at her task. From what the larger man could tell, she tried to angle his spoon against his teacup. It seemed a difficult job and England frowned whenever her small strength gave up on her and the utensil fell loudly. "Are you in need of assistance?" He asked gently.

The small fairy let her legs give in and seated herself against the rosewood table, nodding. Arthur quickly set the spoon against his cup and made sure it was held strongly. His eyes shifted to his side and he became aware of his one remaining scone and ripped a generous amount and handing it to the tired fairy.

She gave him a large grin and ate quickly at the bread. Her fervent eating reminded him how hungry he was himself and he took a bite of his scone as well. He really did not understand why Alfred always commented at his cooking, he thought it taste fine…

His attention returned to the small fantasy creature when she rose from her spot and made her way to his teacup, carefully climbing up his spoon that he had placed for her, she managed to walk around the rim and seat herself on the handle. The fairy leaned to watch the warm tea swirling inside and cupped her hands to gather some in her palms, drinking slowly.

She kicked her feet back and forth as she sat like a small child and Arthur let a soft laugh before inquiring her of her presence in the meeting room. She made a turn towards the window, pointing out with her slim arms at the pouring rain outside. England made a sound of understanding before leaving the small fairy to drink at his Earl Grey tea.

He wrote his notes for a little while longer, turning towards the clock ever so often to see forty minutes remained of their break. He finished his writing five minutes after and took the rest of the time to lie against the table in hopes of a short nap. His breathing was even as he was lulled to sleep from the rain, and did not register the sudden figure entering the room.

___________________________

_The cool wind bit at his face painfully, mixed with the small cuts along his cheek. His clothes felt heavy, caked with mud and soaked with rain. His body ached, and he could not bring himself to look up; but acknowledged the footsteps nearing him._

"_Give it up, Arthur." That familiar voice said. England shook his head, running his hands against the mud under him and gathering it in his hands. 'It isn't supposed to end this way!' he thought, angered and saddened at the same time. He was tired and simply wanted to sleep, hoping when he woke up everything would be simply a dream and Alfred would still be with him. _

_When he woke up everything would be back to normal, America would be there and they would continue their days bantering about minor things, how he should dress properly, how he should be more careful with things…_

_A shadow loomed over him and he forced himself to raise his head with what little strength remained in his limbs. Tired emerald orbs met with sapphire ones and he could not help but feel the pending tears in his eyes. 'So this is it, isn't it? This is the end…' The words repeated in his head. He reached and grasped at the end of America's coat, ducking his head once more and letting his emotions run free, crying painfully into the cold air. He felt a hand rest at the top of his head, but made nothing of it and continued to cry himself dry. He wanted to cry at how unfair it was, how he couldn't do anything, how weak he was for not trying harder. _

_He suddenly opened his eyes, feeling warmth overflow him and a blinding light enveloping his being. He took a second to register his new surroundings and concluded he was lying against the warm earth surrounded by a tall field of wheat. He was no longer wearing his army clothes, instead dressed comfortably in his trousers and button up shirt with vest. _

_He touched at his face, feeling the soft skin untouched by stinging cuts and mud, and grinned at the feel. It was truly all a dream…_

_He could faintly hear movement from somewhere not far off, and sat up seeing a small boy topped with golden locks walking aimlessly across the field. Arthur smiled softly, stretching his arm high to wave at him. Alfred was quick to run to the older man and jumped on him excitedly as he found the man in mind. _

"_I'm hungry." America said, pouting at the grinning man. England chuckled, picking the boy up and setting him up on his shoulders, walking to the large house not far off._

"_Hm, there should be a meat pie at home." Arthur said, looking up at the boy as he played with his hair. "Or maybe we can have some cakes and some tea?"_

"_No tea!" Alfred complained and pulled just a little tighter at England's hair, causing the man to twitch. _

"_Ok, ok. No tea then."_

_________________________________

Arthur blinked tiredly as he heard people beginning to enter the meeting room again. He rubbed at his eyes and sat up properly in his chair. He felt warm for some strange reason and looked behind him to see a familiar brown woolly jacket on his shoulders.

He removed the coat, gathering it in his arms and could not help but sniff at it, smelling that scent he had become accustomed to so long ago. He glanced at his tea, having gone cold as he slept and frowned slightly. His eyes continued to wander past the sheets of paper sprawled along the table and finally stopped as he noticed the empty saucer where his scone had been. He withheld a smile.

He quickly folded the jacket and placed it in America's seat, hoping to save himself the embarrassment of returning it when the younger man returned from his break. Arthur returned to his spot as every began seating themselves in their respectful places, the last person coming in unsurprisingly Alfred.

The blond made no comment at the loss of his jacket and was quick to return to his being before any of the other ally members noticed. Arthur remained silent, sipping at his cold tea and gathering his notes together. His eyes flashed towards Alfred ever so often and he hid his grin with his cup as he noticed the faint blush on the other man's face as he continued their meeting for the rest of the day.


End file.
